Familiar Feathers
by Amandous
Summary: He has seen her eyes filled with sorrow and pain, filled with innocent wonder and hope. But always have her wings been blue and her eyes been green. The shade was different but this time and Castiel hoped it meant that this time she would retain the innocent wonder. He hoped it meant that her feathers would remain the same colour of the endless sky.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**Hello this is Castiel's Chapter. Now before we begin I have a few issues I need to get out of the way:**

**1. I have had several people tell me that I am stupid for altering the gender of characters. They do not read the explanations that are on the top of my stories. They ignore this and leave me rude comments or messages about how I am no good and that I'm disgusting and shameful, that I don't respect the story. I would like to point out that I am a fan of something called Wincest which is a pair of brothers being in love. One would think that the incest was a little harder to swallow than changing the gender of a character and attempting to keep them as in character as possible.**

**2. If altered genders or specific pairings is not what you like then please do not read the work I or others produce. Do not leave comments or messages telling us we are to be shamed and should not even be posting because of what we write. If you're not going to actually read the work don't comment on it. It's just rude. Fan Fiction is Fiction produced by Fans, taking a concept and idea and changing it, not for profit or personal gain but because it s fun but because we want to and wish to push boundaries and personal ideas. It is difficult to write a male/female time as the opposite gender and keep them in character. It is a challenge that is to be enjoyed and have fun with. If you do not like this challenge or disagree with the type of challenge the author has chosen again do not read the material. Do not comment on it. Simply pass it by until you locate something that you do wish to read and read it instead. Putting down others for enjoying thinking out of the box is ignorant and idiotic.**

**Now that this has been cleared up here is Castiel's chapter I have given both views of Chris going back in time on Castiel and then Castiel as he moves forward. I hope that you enjoy this and have fun with it. Gabriel is hopefully the next Angel on the block but shockingly people have wanted me to do a story with John.**

* * *

Chris stood on top of the Bridge and watched as the City attempted to destroy itself. She heard a soft rustling noise and turned slightly to see one of her thousands of Uncles. She smiled softly at him, he was probably her favourite. Castiel gave a half smile back to her. She turned to face out to sea and watched the crescent moon hang limply in the air, the stars around it pulling it along as it cast dim light over the ruins of what was once a beautiful place. She let out a hard breath.

"I do not recommend doing this Chris." He murmured softly. His rough graveled voice was heavy with emotions, an event that had been rare in her childhood but had progressed to being normal as she aged. She watched her breath cloud in front of her face. She felt her long hair brush against her waist in the chill night wind.

"What would you have me do Cas?" She asked, she had long ago dropped the Uncle from his name. She wasn't a child anymore and there really wasn't any room for childish notions or naïve dreams in the world anymore. "Murder my own Brother?"

"If that is what needs to be done." Chris tensed and glared at the dark sky, the water that lapped at the base of the broken Bridge started to slosh and crash. "Chris he is a Monster."

"Once upon a time you would have said the same thing about me." She turned her head to the side. Her eyes were glowing in the dark, forest green shifting to an acidic colour before turning white and back again.

"I have never felt that Nephilim are Abominations."

"Bullshit. You wouldn't have thought twice about killing me especially when you found out that Lucifer was checking up on me constantly. You freaked out." She sneered at him and her translucent wings flared behind her, all three sets. From the light tinting Castiel guessed that if she was a full fledged Angel she would have deep royal blue wings. "Even though I helped you and swore never to tell Lucifer where Sam was you kept a cautious eye on me. Not to mention you didn't do much when Dean dragged my Witch Blood through the shit." She hissed and Castiel's eyes flashed with regret. She turned away from him. "I will kill Wyatt if Sam kills Dean. Without any chance of Dean being revived and it has to be painful." It was a cruel thing to say but it was what would need to happen. She didn't hear anything from the Angel behind her so she vanished, using her wings to fly away. Chris found herself at her Mother's grave. She placed her back against the cold marble and sunk to the floor. She started to sob, great ugly sounds as she rocked and attempted to cry, feeling the despair eating away at her. She felt someone touch her back and looked over at her brother.

She threw herself into his arms and she clenched her fingers in his shirt. She felt his hands running up and down her back. Finally the tears were let loose and she curled tighter, as if she could pretend that this was all just a terrible dream if she just clung to her brother hard enough. Wyatt didn't ask, he never did, he simply rocked her and kissed the top of her head and soothed her. She was so grateful for this. She was so happy that he was here. She missed him so much. She pulled back and framed his face with her hands. He held completely still. She rested her forehead against his before she smiled, kissed his cheek, and Orbed back to the resistance. Castiel was pacing back and forth in her 'room'. Since it wasn't practical to have many separate rooms for sleeping, as most people found it more comforting to see others and to sleep close by incase of attack, they had large halls filled with bedding. Chris seldom slept there, rather she slept in the War Rooms when she felt safe enough to sleep or when she was forced to sleep.

"I apologize for offending you."

"I'm over it." She replied and settled into one of the chairs.

"I have made you cry."

"I always cry when people tell me to kill my brother because he's a Monster, like I don't already know that." She muttered bitterly.

"I am sorry. I have relayed your message to both Winchesters. Dean will no longer bother you with attempts to get you to kill Wyatt and Sam is looking for you. He is very concerned about you." He said and she looked at him.

"Where is he now?"

"The Baths." She nodded and stood up.

"I will not change my mind about this." She reached up and touched her necklace. She had received it some time ago as a gift from her brother and she never took it off. She took a deep breath and smiled at Castiel before Orbing to speak with Sam.

Chris felt the absence of her Mother's charm bracelet like a phantom limb. She had given it to Castiel to give to Parker. The young Witch was trying to convince herself to relax and think things through. Her Father's words echoing through her head. The first time he truly takes notice of her and she's going off to the past to rescue her Brother. She shook it off and took flight. She needed to know When in time she was, she would have a lot of problems if it was too far ahead. Heaven was pretty much the same as she remembered from her youth, causing trouble and raising Hell while terrifying her Uncles and Aunts.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice demanded. It was graveled and rich but that was probably her memory tempering the sound. She turned and for a moment she was facing a Chrysler Building before it condensed into a man.

"I am of no importance. I am merely here to ascertain a Time." She side stepped Castiel and moved toward the large whirling pool in the Center of the Garden. She felt the Angel follow her.

"You are not meant to be here. You are not meant to exist." He said firmly. She snorted, it wasn't the most original insult. She glanced over her shoulder at the other Angel that had followed after Castiel.

"If you call me an Abomination I'll kick your ass Uriel." She replied smoothly as she stepped over a few of the floating stones that surrounded the pool. Her wings folded back over her shoulders, before she dropped a single feather into the liquid that swirled around them. She watched events playing out and nodded slowly to herself. "Alright the Titans are about to be unleashed. I can work with that. Even get Leo out of the way easier." She smirked slightly before she plucked her feather out of the pool and it light on fire. She turned and gave a hand motion near her head before vanishing in a beat of her powerful wings.

"We must tell the Commanders of this. No Nephilim." Uriel spat the word. "Should be so powerful." Castiel hesitated for a moment but agreed and they left. He didn't think that she was dangerous, she had plenty of opportunity to attack but she hadn't.

Chris wasn't used to seeing her Mother and Aunts so young, so unlearned, so – so unknowing! Chris wondered if this was how Soldiers, fresh off the harsh battlefields, felt in this time. **_Culture shock to the extreme. _**Chris smiled and felt the 'Echoes' of her Aunt Phoebe float around her. Chris had ended up with the smallest pieces of her Aunts and Mother with her always. Her Mom gently brushed her check and neck, small consolation. **_I love you so much Peanut._** Chris let out a shuddered breath felt her Aunt Paige lean on her gazing out at the city. **_You could always tell us y'know._** Chris shook her head and banished the fake Echoes before she lost herself. Her Magic sparked out like this at the most inopportune moments. She wouldn't tell them, she wanted to spare them the pain even if it meant enduring her own personal Hell.

"This is a dangerous place to stand alone." She turned and looked at Castiel. She recognized the Vessel, it wasn't Jimmy Novak he wasn't really ready to Host an Angel yet but the man shared several key features with the future Vessel of her favourite Uncle.

"I've got wings and orbs to catch me if I fall but it'll take a great force to knock me over the edge." She said. Subtle threats were always the style of her Heavenly family, except for Lucifer he was one of the few Angels that had never mislead or lied to her about something. He might have omitted how dangerous things were or why he was doing them but he never lied.

"It is a rather pleasant view." Chris cringed as her mind through back to the first time she had met Castiel here when she was six. She felt him press close to her and she relaxed a bit.

"The Commanders wish to know your reasons for being here. We have been watching. Your motives are not clear but you seem to have the affections of Leo Wyatt." Castiel murmured as the chilly night air swirled around them. She let out a breath and watched it. She thought back to her final meeting with Castiel here. Slowly but surely she was working on her goal. She was not a threat to the Host, infact she seemed to avoid them all together and stuck to the Halliwell Family. True she had gone out and helped Sam with a small issue he was having and saved Dean's ass, John Winchester lived up to the legends and that often shocked her when she heard tails from the Winchesters. Over all she kept her nose clean of Angelic affairs. "Why are you here?"

"To save my Family." She said honestly. She knew she should have felt guilty about it but she could only been this honest with Castiel and Lucifer, maybe Gabriel. She wasn't here to save the World or all the people that Wyatt had killed. She was here for her Big Brother and that was final. She looked up at the night's sky. It was beautiful and glittered with stars.

"From what?"

"Evil." She smirked and he made a frustrated sound, his True Voice bleeding into it. "Careful I don't think Mr. Bragg there can handle that. Not like Jimmy can anyway." Castiel stared at her hard.

"How do you know me?" She bit her lip and then lifted her hands and unclasped her necklace. She picked up Castiel's hand and placed it in his palm. She closed his fingers over it gently and stared down at his hand feeling her heart ache and flutter at the same time.

"As me again when I remember." She whispered before she vanished in a shower of white and blue orbs.

* * *

Castiel stared at the tiny life that rested in her Father's arms. Her big green eyes were closed at the moment as she was exhausted from being birthed. A Nephilim with Witch blood. He was invisible and tightened his hand around the necklace in his palm. He felt like a failure for he knew that this child was cursed now. He could sense it, a set of dark memories that would no longer be true for the First had sacrificed herself. This Soul was the same and yet it was different. Leo Wyatt placed his daughter, freshly Christened Christian Perry Halliwell, in a bassinet before joining his wife's side to inform her of the First's passing. Castiel stepped up to the babe. He had not known her name, no one could figure it out, before. She opened her eyes and blinked at him and yawned softly.

"I shall watch out for you more closely Little One." He promised and she reached for his wing and tugged on it lightly. He could see hers, forming still in her back, they were the same shade of blue as her orbs a deep sky colour not at all like the First's had been. Castiel wondered if they would darken with time or if it had been because she had lost all scraps of innocence. "I owe you so much and yet you do not understand." Chris had only been in contact with him a few times but she had always been patient and teasing with him. She was kind and fond and brave and she had saved him from Demons whenever he had been sent to spy on him and got in over his head. She started to close her eyes again and he carefully pulled one of his feathers. He placed it in her tiny hands and she hugged it to her chest.

Castiel maintained an 'eye' so to speak on Christian. She developed into a happy child but there were times when the baby would become quiet and would seem lost but those were brief. She kept Castiel's feather somehow and hid it away in a safe place. When her Brother was taken by the Jenkins Sisters he felt like Smiting them himself. The younger of the two was still on probation for attacking the Halliwell Family and putting Chris in danger. It was a good thing that the Magic World thought that Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was the more powerful of the pair of them. Chris was always happy when he visited her and would giggle and happily wave at him. The Halliwells thought that she was often either waving at them or at an invisible Creature. They were careful and had their Home extra Warded against Demons but they still didn't like the fact that she often seemed to talk to people that weren't there. Castiel wondered if some of his other siblings visited her, he knew Balthazar did, the older Angel seemed to enjoy the tiny Nephilim's company.

"Someone has to keep an eye out for her, and it's not as if I have anything better to be doing." He shrugged as the little girl napped quietly protected by the wings of both Angels. Balthazar's hazy smoky grey clashed against the jet black of Castiel's. The Youngest Angel had always wondered why he had been given black wings but it was not his place to question his Father's Will. Christian's wings remained a deep sky blue colour well into her childhood but Castiel noticed a few of her feathers were darkening, slowly but surely. He prayed that it was them turning into their natural colour but somehow he knew that this was not the case. The Angel's ears perked as did his comrade's. They were being summoned for something. They didn't want to leave the four year old but they could not disobey the Host.

"We will return later." Castiel told her even though she couldn't hear him. Balthazar chuckled but silenced himself with a look from Castiel. "She will know we were here and left. She will be worried."

"Calm yourself Castiel, Christian's a smart girl, she'll puzzle it out." He assured before they took flight and left her in her well guarded room. They had improved the Wards there.

With all of his free time now that Dean Winchester was his Charge, the Angel of Thursday checked in on his Niece. Uriel didn't really approve of this but he secretly housed affections for the Nephilim. He had mentioned that Christian reminded him of one of their Brothers, but he would never specify which one it was. Castiel was currently playing with Christian and the four year old was smiling brightly and laughing.

"Who are you?" Castiel glanced over to see Leo Wyatt there.

"I am Castiel." His eyes widened.

"I didn't think that…" He trailed off and Christian raced over to hug her Father's legs.

"Daddy, Uncle Castiel can stay for dinner right?"

"Of course if he wants to and has time. I'm sure he's really busy." Leo said and picked up his Daughter. She turned and looked at Castiel hopefully. At that moment the Angel heard his Charge calling for him, Castiel really needed to teach Dean how to properly pray perhaps he could enlist Sam's help in that regard.

"Sadly I must leave. Dean is calling for me." Christian's eyes shifted to a far off look and she nodded slowly.

"Okay. He only calls for important stuff." She murmured and Leo looked worried. Castiel did not wish to contradict Christian and tell her he called for some of the most trivial things and didn't seem to be capable of doing many things for himself, often forcing Sam to do the tasks he deemed 'feminine' or not his side of the work load such as research. He simply took off and left her well guarded in the Halliwell Manor with her Father.

Chris hugged her Owl to her chest. Castiel blinked a few times and looked at her. She touched his arm and healed his aching body.

"Christian?" He murmured.

"You were sleeping a long time when Gramma came here with you. She didn't say a lot but she told me to look after you." She said softly and he nodded slowly, mind recalling everything. "Uncle Castiel? What's going on? It feels like someone else is here." She murmured softly. "And I saw someone, an Uncle, last night." Castiel felt a spike of panic race through his Grace. Lucifer had visited Christian. She didn't appear hurt and that was some solace to the Angel. There was no telling what kinds of damage Lucifer could do to both the World and Christian if he were to get his hands on the Nephilim. He touched her hair softly and she touched his hand. For a moment he saw the Warrior she had been but it was gone the next.

"Lucifer has been let loose form his Cage." She nodded slowly. "He will attempt to contact you. You mustn't let him get you or Sam Winchester. He will ask you for aid but you must deny him." He said gravely and grasped her shoulders in a firm hold. He slipped out of English and into Enochian. She followed him seamlessly. He and Balthazar had taught her as she grew, she had mastered it faster than English. "For if you do it will spell the end of all that you have worked for, all that your Family stands for."

"Depends on which side you mean Cas." She said in a level voice that no four year old should have had. Castiel's eyes were drawn to her wings, he watched as a few of the feathers darkened. "You should go to Sam and Dean, Uncle." He looked into her green eyes and the shadows that had encroached on the brightness drew back but didn't completely vanish. Castiel nodded and he went to locate his Charges.

"Where have you been?"

"I was killed. In the attack. I have been brought back." Castiel said vaguely and Sam looked concerned while Dean scowled at him. Sam looked weak but Castiel didn't want to focus on that, didn't want to think about that. It made him think about the things he had done, the trust he had betrayed. He had inadvertently placed Christian in danger and for that he would always feel guilty. He would have to fix this. He knew that she would be able to protect the Winchester better than he ever could because she was a Nephilim with Witch blood. He would try to push as far as he could without her aid. Hopefully he would not need it at all but he had his doubts about this.

Christian agreed to help him without a second's hesitation. Castiel was grateful of that. Her Mother on the other hand had several reservations about her youngest running away with a stranger. Piper Halliwell was ready to kill for her children.

"It is the Apocalypse and I will keep her safe." He promised but she wouldn't listen to reason even with her husband and daughter attempting to sway her. She summoned Christian to herself.

"Just Chris." She murmured softly to him and Castiel heard her thoughts. He nodded and took flight back to the Winchesters.

"So where's this miracle help huh?" Dean asked and Castiel's shoulders fell slightly.

"Her Mother declined allowing her to aid us." He said softly and looked over the information they had. Sam and Dean had reunited after several months apart but they were not truly together again. Castiel knew he would have to wait until it was night before he could return and anxiously awaited the appointed time, Earth was relatively slow when compared to Hell and Heaven. He rolled his shoulders and tried to distract himself.

After Carthage, Castiel knew that Piper Halliwell was going to put her foot down hard. He had not expected to see Chris as an Adult again.

"Dude." Dean muttered and Sam blinked as she stepped out of a shower of blue and white orbs. "Friend of yours?"

"Niece." She stated and flipped her hair out of her eyes, the green no longer innocent and bright but more so than the First's had been.

"Chris."

"Wait! That's the kid?" Dean pointed at her. "Man you grew up well."

"Dean you're old enough to be my Father." She snorted and smirked at him. "Besides if I recall correctly last time I was an Adult I picked Sam over you simply because I liked my Winchesters to have a decent discussion with me over something other than my cooking." Both gaped at her and she turned to Castiel. He saw her wings, they were almost completely royal navy again but there were a few feathers that were deep sky blue instead. It was like a blue Snowy Owl's wings. He noticed that she was wearing her necklace again. "My Mom's getting a little irritated. You and Lucifer have to stop with the kidnapping."

"He kidnaps you?" Sam asked looking terrified. She shrugged it off.

"Eh he likes to listen to someone who doesn't hate him. I like that he lets me have my wings out and doesn't care. It makes my Brother jealous because he didn't get wings and I can't have them out around my Aunts because they like to pet me." She smiled lightly at him. "He'd never hurt me Sam. I remind him too much of himself." Dean scowled at her and she flicked her hand up freezing his body in place. "Don't even think about it Winchester. I may only be half Angel but I am half Witch as well. My Family has Vanquished Demons since before yours." Her wings flared out and the Winchesters were able to see all three sets.

"Chris have you spoken with Lucifer?" Castiel asked and she glanced at him. She nodded and let her sings return to merely resting gently at her back, they faded back into translucence instead of being opaque.

"He's my next stop. I'm having a little trouble pinning down his exact location because of all the Demons surrounding him but I've narrowed it down." She stretched. "Hopefully he'll be in the last place I look and I'll get to roast some Demons." Her smile was cruel and her eyes glittered with gleeful malice.

"Please release Dean." She flicked her hand again and he was allowed to move and speak again. He glared at her but there was respect in his eyes. "Thank you Little One."

"Oh come on Cas, I'm twenty three now! I know that isn't very old to you but I've been through enough to make me older than a Fledgling."

"And yet you pout as if you were one." He teased and she snorted before giving him a brief hug.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help. I explained as much as I could to my Mom. She'll supervise but she'll let me help you. Castiel. You're Family and you never turn your back on Family, even when they turn their back on everything you believe in, even when they turn your back on you. Remember that. Family isn't limited to Grace." She said before she stepped back and vanished with a loud rustle of feathers, opting to use that method instead. Castiel knew the impact of those words were felt around the room. Castiel blinked and knelt down. He lifted one of her feathers, the base was the light colour but the end of it had already changed. There were two others next to it. He collected them and placed one in Sam's hand and the other into Dean's. He tucked his away next to her necklace. He knew he would return it soon but now was not the time. She had told him to return it and ask again when she remembered. He brushed the feather with his hand. It would remind him to be patient.

**_ "How do you know me?"_**

**_ "You're my favourite Uncle."_**


End file.
